El amor no siempre es aliado del dolor
by Anksunamun2391
Summary: Shunrei esta cansada de que Shiryu siempre deje su relación para después, que pasará?


Hola esta es mi primera historia de saint seiya espero que les guste, es un Shiryu-Shunrei, me encanta esta pareja XD

El amor siempre es aliado del dolor Era muy temprano en las antiguas monta?s de los cinco picos, shunrei se encontraba como siempre al pie de la cascada rezando para que su amado shiryu regresara con bien a su lado cuando de repente se aparece ante ella mu, el caballero dorado de aries.  
Hola shunrei, veo que anhelas con todo tu corazon el ver a shiryu con bien-dijo el joven caballero sonriendole Hola mu, no me habia percatado de tu presencia y lo que dices es verdad, seria la mujer mas feliz si shiryu se dignara a venir aqui cada vez que termina una batalla, pero no, el prefiere quedarse en grecia con atenea y hacerle al heroe feliz ya que yo no le importo-termino diciendo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos Claro que me importas shunrei-dijo shiryu saliendo detras de mu Bueno yo los dejo solos, seguro que tienen mucho de que hablar-dijo el caballero prudentemente alejandose de ellos.  
Ahora si me podrias explicar porque dices que no me importas?-pregunto shiryu sentandose al lado de shunrei No tiene importancia-dijo la chica dandole la vuelta al tema Claro que la tiene, tu eres la mujer mas importante para mi y me duele que pienses lo contrario asi que quiero saber porque dices que no me importas-dijo el caballero sinceramente tratando de capturar la mirada de la chica sin exito alguno.  
Porque te pedi que regresaras despues de la batalla de asgaard y me dijiste que no podias porque shina te habia pedido que le ense?ras algunas tacticas, siempre antepones a todo mundo antes que a mi y ya estoy cansada, supuestamente soy importante para ti, pero en el ultimo a? te he visto cuando mucho dos veces-termino diciendo shunrei mirando a el caballero del dragon con los ojos llorosos.  
Nunca pense que te sintieras de esa manera shunrei, yo pense que te gustaba que ayudara a las personas, pero veo que estoy muy equivocado, eres la persona mas egoista que conosco-le dijo shiryu marchandose hacia la caba? de su maestro dejando a la chica llorando desconsoladamente.  
Shiryu llego a la caba? de su maestro dispuesto a olvidar el enfrentamiento con shunrei pero al hablar con su maestro se le quedo mas gravado el asunto.  
Shiryu, es maravilloso verte, shunrei te ha extra?do mucho y desde que partiste rara vez se ha separado de la cascada, se la pasa rezando para que vuelvas sano y salvo seguramente le dara mucho gusto verte- dijo el anciano maestro sonriendole a su discilpulo de manera complice, shiryu al saber del comportamiento de la chica se sintio culpable por como le hablo.  
En ese momento shunrei entro a la caba? pues creia que shiryu se habia marchado.  
Maestro, logre encontrar las plantas medicinales que me habia...-comenzo la chica pero al ver al caballero frente a frente no termino.  
Valla, valla hasta ahorita llegas, sabia que te iba a alegrar ver a shiryu pero no crei que fueras a poner semejante cara de espanto-dijo el maestro de buen humor haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- Muchachos por favor vallan a recoger un pedido que me llego al pueblo, los veo mas tarde- concluyo el anciano caballero marchandose.  
Poco rato despues de que el maestro se marchara shunrei tambien salio por la puerta e iba a tomar la direccion al pueblo cuando shiryu la alcanzo.  
Crei que el maestro queria que ambos fuesemos por su pedido-dijo timidamente el caballero intentando nuevamente captar la mirada de los hermosos ojos negros de la chica.  
Pense que seria mejor que yo fuera sola, crei que te sentirias incomodo estando conmigo, es todo-dijo la chica sinceramente caminando a paso apresurado a travez de el bosque seguida muy de cerca por el caballero del dragon. Cuando llegaron a donde se suponia que debian recoger el pedido se encontraron con una anciana mujer que los miraba sonriendo.  
Buenos dias se?ra, mi maestro nos ha enviado a recoger un pedido suyo de este establecimiento-dijo shiryu con educacion Asi es jovenes dohko encargo un paquete aqui pero para llevarselo tienen que darme una peque? prueba de que son shunrei y shiryu-dijo la anciana sonriendo maliciosamente Haremos lo que sea- respondio shunrei Seguros?-pregunto la anciana sonriendo Claro que si- dijeron ambos al unisono Bien, mi prueba para ustedes dos es que se den un beso en los labios, si realmente son los discipulos de dohko cumpliran con su promesa-dijo la sospechosa dama Asi es, nosotros dimos nuestra palabra y cumpliremos-dijo shiryu determinado acercandose peligrosamente a shunrei, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y mirandola dulcemente la beso delicada pero a la vez profundamente y a la chica no le quedo otra opcion que aceptarle el beso, bueno pero la verdad no se sacrificaba para nada y lo disfruto mucho.  
Despues de aquel 创sacrificio创 la anciana les dio el paquete y les pidio que le dieran sus saludos al maestro dohko.  
Todo el camino shiryu se la paso observando a shunrei, tanto que casi se caia, aunque se le hiciera dificil reconocerlo ese beso significo mucho para el, cuando llegaron a la caba? el antiguo maestro los estaba esperando.  
Gracias por haberme traido este paquete realmente me ayudaron mucho-dijo el antiguo caballero de libra- espero que la prueba no haya sido muy desagradable para ustedes-termino diciendo dohko con una mirada picara, con lo cual la mente de shiryu se puso a trabajar.  
Shunrei, no quiero pensar mal de el maestro pero creo que el sabia en que consistia la prueba de aquella anciana-dijo el joven caballero dirigiendose a la hermosa chica que lo acompa?ba.  
Si, yo tambien me percate de eso-dijo la chica con la mirada perdida en algun punto del suelo, tratando de evadir al caballero. Ehhh, shunrei...-comenzo shiryu timidamente Que pasa?- pregunto la chica bastante nerviosa, ese chico realmente la volvia loca aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.  
Yo solo queria pedirte disculpas por las cosas que te dije cuando nos vimos en la cascada, se que me porte como un perfecto idiota cuando tu lo unico que hacias era preocuparte por mi-dijo el dragon verdaderamente avergonzado No solo tu tuviste la culpa shiryu, yo tambien porque no te explique bien lo que sentia en ese momento-dijo la chica mirandolo tiernamente Y que es lo que realmente me quisiste decir?-pregunto el caballero de broce bastante intrigado.  
Pues lo que pasa es que yo estaba celosa porque ultimamente pasas mucho tiempo con la tal shina y eso no me agrada para nada, cuando no la estas salvando de que caiga a un precipicio le estas ense?ndo nuevas tecnicas de combate y eso hace que me sienta insegura de ti-dijo shunrei sonrojandose No tienes porque sentirte insegura de mi-dijo shiryu abrazando amorosamente a la chica-shina solo es una buena amiga, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ademas de que ella no me atrae, esta enamorada de seiya.  
Estas completamente seguro de que no te gusta ni siquiera un poco?-pregunto la muchacha que se encontraba fuertemente resguardada en los brazos de aquel valeroso caballero.  
No, princesa, te estoy diciendo la verdad, creeme-dijo el caballero dragon mirandola con amor Shiryu, tu estas enamorado de alguien?-pregunto shunrei un poco insegura (pero que preguntona es esta chica)  
Si, shunrei, yo amo a una mujer con toda mi alma-contesto el chico bastante sonrojado Ah si, pues bueno, te dejo para que pienses en ella-dijo un poco molesta separandose del caballero y dirigiendose a la salida de la caba.  
Shiryu se dio plena cuenta de que la chica estaba celosa, asi que decidio ir a buscarla para hablarle de la mujer que lo tenia cautivado: ELLA!  
Shunrei...-dijo el caballero para que se detuviera, cosa que logro.  
Que quieres?-pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos Hablarte de la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado-contesto el sinceramente No quiero saberlo, por favor dejame en paz no quiero sufrir mas-dijo ella desesperada Shunrei, la mujer de quien estoy enamorado eres tu-dijo el chico tomandola entre sus brazos Queee?-expreso la chica sorprendida Que tu no me amas?-pregunto con una cara muy tierna y con pucheritos haciendo reir a shunrei Por supuesto que te amo mi amor-dijo shunrei abrazandolo aun mas fuerte al momento que se daban un dulce beso en los labios.  
Entonces, ya no estaras insegura de mi amor verdad?-pregunto shiryu jugueteando con el cabello de shunrei No bebe-dijo la chica volviendolo a besar con lo que el sonrio Ya sabia que la prueba que habian pasado los ayudaria a aclarar sus sentimientos mis jovenes discipulos- dijo el maestro dohko apareciendo frente a ellos

continuar.  
les gusto? me quieren matar? porfa dejen reviews XD me ayuda a mejorar 


End file.
